


Dawn But Not Out

by PseudoFox



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Drama, F/M, Furry, Original Character(s), Prison, Revenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 00:39:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7553506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PseudoFox/pseuds/PseudoFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dawn Bellwether's nefarious plans have failed. With Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde getting hailed as heroes, and life in Zootopia going on mostly as usual, she's stuck in a high-security facility biding her time. To add insult to injury, the sheep has a particular problem when it comes to the prison's gym. Having toughened herself up considerably, she's determined to make things right. However, she soon discovers things that she didn't at all expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dawn But Not Out

**[Chapter One]**

Dawn Bellwether thrust the barbells high above her head. Hard rock music pumping out from the ceiling and down into her body, she brought the heavy things down a bit only to shove them up yet again. If she'd been paying attention, she'd have noticed that she'd set a new record. She didn't care. As time dragged on, a meek meercat followed by a scrawny hare popped into the prison gym. They both took a quick look at her bulging muscles and hateful expression only to pop right back outside. She didn't care about that either. No way around it, Dawn was _pissed off_.

Her eyes burned into the large set of wooden cabinets at the other end of the gym. Sweat dripped from her workout clothes as she moved from the weights to a small treadmill, yet her stare remained locked in place. The old television sets high above her switched to a lighter, poppier kind of music. It also made no difference. _Somebody_ had been messing with her special towel and regular prison uniform. _Somebody_ had nicked them again and again over the past five days. Dawn had little idea who, but she had every intention on catching the swiping creep.

Life in a maximum security facility never exactly felt _enjoyable_. Even when having yet another blessed moment to move about and get active, the sheep still yearned to find some way to make things even easier. At first, her thoughts simply focused on escape. She'd seen all sorts of movies, comic books, and the like in her previous life that featured various tricks and sneaky items helping convicts give guards the slip. That all, however, felt like a thousand years ago. Various steel-eyed mammals with badges and truncheons, naturally, watched her almost all of the time.

As the days behind bars turned into weeks and months, the sheep found herself day-dreaming more and more about smuggling things in. Notions of escape faded surprisingly quickly from her mind; detailed fantasies about mundane creature comforts sprung up instead. Sure, she lacked for nothing in basic terms. Radios to listen to, televisions to watch, mail to read, and the like were all within reach time and time again. Even the food didn't taste that bad.

Though her eyes still focused on the wooden cabinets, her limbs running dutifully on the treadmill as well, Dawn's mind drifted away into pure fantasizing as the night went on. So what if she had nice lunch salads before exercise? She spent so much of her time at the prison gym, hours devoted to going from treadmill to lifting machine to barbell set-up to another treadmill yet again, and she _craved_ those delicious, fruity drinks that regular gyms served on the outside. The brand-new televisions with the hundreds of specialty programs, all put on voice command, flashed before her mind's eye as well.

So what if she had so many boring letters from lawyers, bankers, and the rest to read through? She needed to _feast_ her eyes on those bigoted 'Bellwether was right' messages going into glowing detail. The guards made sure those kinds of letters never actually reached her, of course, but she _knew_ that they came by the bucket-load.

It added insult to injury that those same damn guards claimed not to know who'd been swiping her towels and clothes. They were supposed to be everywhere. They were supposed to know everything. At least, well, that was their _job_. Dawn seethed at the irony that she could run the entire prison facility far more efficiently and effectively _herself_.

As her treadmill began to automatically slow down, Dawn slipped her eyes off of the cabinets completely, taking in the entire gym once again while her mind kept wandering. More than a dozen other convicts used that same space. None of them wanted any real contact with her. When Dawn ended up actually exercising with other mammals, almost all of the time was made up of awkward silence. A combination of dirty looks and snide remarks made up the rest of it.

Several of them had vowed to attack her. The tall, nasty predators, always making a show of bearing their teeth in her presence, invented ever more creative threats and weird insults by the week. Each one sounded more pathetic than the last. She always rolled her eyes and dismissively swung an arm in the air back. Not a single one of her fellow inmates would ever risk the long stint in solitary to face her head-on. Slimy, stupid cowards at heart, Dawn thought, was all they were.

In the sheep's mind, meekly swiping her things proved the point even more. _Grade-school children_ did that sort of stuff as a prank. Eyes wandering over the big blue mats and the matching blue yoga balls on the floor, Dawn wished, though, that she had some kind of a clue to find the culprit.

A sudden snapping sound caused Dawn to leap up off the treadmill, nearly falling flat on her face. She sped across the gym and popped up in front of the cabinets. Tossing the big door open, she saw her regular prison clothes duly in place. Yet her big towel, something assigned to her that literally had her name on it, had vanished. She'd even used it not too long before.

"Damn it, I only took my eyes off of it for like one minute," she muttered to herself before shaking her head. Running over to the gym's double-doors, she made a huge scowl. "Point is: I've got you now, _you little shit._ "

Dawn found herself in the middle of an empty hallway, the gym's double-doors slamming shut behind her. The culprit was nowhere in sight. The sheep's scowl grew wider, even as Dawn thought that it probably meant that the creep had ducked into one of the hallway's closets. Dawn opened her mouth to let out some insult but closed it without saying a word.

Making tiptoe moves along the hallway, she delicately reached out and pulled open the first door. Nothing but shelves of cleaning supplies and a pair of mops greeted her. Still, her scowl had completely flipped into a big smile. Even if nobody had any particular reason to trust her, at least one guard watched the gym's security camera feed during the night hours. The footage automatically fed into a central database that the prison administration looked at. She knew that. All of the inmates knew that.

Dawn pulled open yet another closet door, finding still nothing. Turning completely around to face the third and final door, she held her arms against her chest and put on a devious expression. Her eyes narrowed. Caught in the act? Faced with the word of both Dawn and a night-guard against theirs, the footage being the icing on the cake? The pathetic swiping creep, Dawn thought, was about to be _toast_.

The sheep gave the door handle a gentle twist. Nothing happened. She did it again, her expression going completely blank. Well, of course, Dawn thought, the culprit had every reason to lock the door. The sheep scratched her neck.

Dawn glanced back at the other two closets and idly tapped an arm against the wall for a moment. A light-bulb going off in her mind, she walked over and grabbed a stepladder lodged underneath a pair of brooms. Thank goodness, she thought, every room in the prison that wasn't an actual cell had a small glass window at the top. She set the stepladder up in front of the locked door and carefully made her way upward. She braced herself against the wall and then pressed her face upon the little window, looking down into the secluded closet.

The sheep's eyes grew wide, feeling as big as dinner plates, as she took in the amazing sight. A tall wolf had opened up his grey uniform shirt as well as shoved his matching grey pants down to his ankles. Dawn's wet towel covered his face as he inhaled deeply. The guard's teeth dug into the fabric while he let out a torrent of groans. Dawn's focus shifted down as she pressed her face even harder against the glass. The wolf's paws massaged all over his hard erection, the guard cradling his own knot, as his body wiggled about.

The towel slipped slightly down along his face, rubbing against his neck and cheeks, and the wolf's paws nudged delicately against the tip of his shaft. Dawn felt a whirlwind of conflicting emotions at the sight. She wanted to laugh at how the guard had kept his official cap on his head even as he had his nose buried in her musk. She wanted to cry at how something that she owned had gotten stolen and defiled by a disgusting predator— a creep that had gotten enslaved to his own lust. She also wanted to sneer, steely confidence and dastardly plans forming in the back of her mind, at how much she had corrupted a member of power and authority in the prison without even meeting him.

The wolf opened his eyes and noticed Dawn appearing in the window. They both silently stared at each other for a few seconds. Dawn knew that vengeance was in her grasp. Terror flashed across the guard's face. Greedy desire flashed across the sheep's face.

" _Peek-a-boo,_ " Dawn said, pushing her face in so much that the teeth in her devious smile carved into the glass.

"You! Ah, I mean, wait," the predator stammered as he tried to stand up, awkwardly pulling up his pants, "I can explain, seriously, I can—"

The guard accidentally slammed his body against the door, forgetting completely that he'd locked it. Dawn laughed as she hopped down the stepladder, hearing the wolf let out a pained moan of regret and fumbling to put his clothes together. The guard then fiddled with the lock and flung the door open. His eyes locked upon Dawn's own once again.

"You can say what you want," the sheep remarked, watching as sweat dripped down the guard's nervous face, "but _this_ —" Dawn thrust out an arm and poked along the pitched tent in the wolf's crotch. "Speaks for itself. You _sicko._ "

"Oh, God," the guard replied, closing his eyes as his body shivered a bit. Dawn used a simple, gentle push on his midriff to slide the wolf against the wall. He ended up leaning his body against nothing but air, suddenly falling flat down upon the floor. "I know I screwed up. I know this is bad. I know—"

"So, that name-tag reads 'Canidae'." The sheep positioned her body perfectly above his, looking straight down, and chuckled at how she had him so deliciously under her control. "It's _wonderful_. You're probably a nephew or a cousin or something of that big-bucks bubble-head that's running for mayor, aren't you?" Every second that went by, Dawn savored the moment even more.

"Y-yeah," he murmured, shifting his legs awkwardly, "it's 'Chadwick Canidae'. Auntie and I aren't exactly that close, but... y-yeah."

"Well, Canidae," Dawn went on, rubbing her body a bit. She could sense the predator's eyes devouring her fluffy wool, inch after inch of her soaked with sweat from the time at the gym. "That the creep that's been swiping my things is doing it for a taste of my special musk? That's quite interesting news. That he's the very night-guard supposed to be watching me? And somebody that got the cushy job due to family connections alone, no less? That's _fascinating._ "

"You know," Chadwick said, a bit of resolve appearing across his face as he stumbled upward, "it's your word against mine, and you're a _convict_ , so don't think I can't just call right now—"

" _Oh!_ " Dawn shoved a leg down upon the wolf's leg and brought him immediately back to his submissive pose. "Don't you _dare_ act like you have any power over me right now, not after being caught red-pawed."

"H-hey, you little _inmate_ , you," Chadwick stammered, still trying to show some strength, "what if I can get one of my friends to believe me? I'm still a work colleague, and they'd still—"

"What makes you think that they won't believe the _security video_ , where I can pin-point you in theft after theft?"

"I'll— _I'll_ — I'll erase the footage! The gym's in _my_ district that _I_ survey, after all, and I'll seriously do it," the guard whimpered, failing miserably at his attempt to sound threatening, "if I can't delete it, then I could just smash it all."

"Right," Dawn said with a big laugh, sarcastically waving her arms in the air, "it would make you _so_ much more believable if your workstation is suddenly trashed _right_ when you're accused of a serious crime. You look so pathetically cute too assuming that you can just click and drag to a 'Recycle Bin' legally controlled security footage. This isn't like playing Minesweeper on Wildebeest 10, you ignorant _shit_."

"Oh, _God_ ," Chadwick moaned, the depth of the sheep's control hitting him completely for the first time.

"I wonder if this is your first job out of high school. It's supposed to be 'bigotry' to say that stupidity runs in the blood." Dawn flexed her muscles as she swung an arm right over the hapless wolf's head. "You and your _'auntie'_ —" Viciousness flowed through Dawn's voice. "Seem like perfect proof that the 'bigots' have it right."

"It's way too late, I know," said the guard, "to just ask for you to let me go, let bygones be bygones. Forget natural instincts, I— _I really_ — promise to never swipe a single thing again."

"Your natural instinct should be to do _nothing_ except what I tell you to do." Dawn made a small show of reaching down into her tight gym shorts, pulling them a inch down to show off her panties. The musky sweat coated her wool so much that the wolf opened his mouth, instinctively wiggling his nose. "You've already been a real naughty, _nasty_ predator trying to get a taste of me secondhand, enough not just to get fired but far worse. How far will you go to get your face on the _real thing_?"

"Please," Chadwick whimpered.

"Beg for it," Dawn demanded, teasingly pulling her shorts back up, "beg like the submissive little creep that you are."

"Bellwether, I just—"

"Call me _'mistress'_ , you silly!" She let out a hearty laugh as she stepped even closer to him, now with her body standing over his leg.

"Let me taste your scent, mistress." The wolf closed his eyes, blushing and showing off great shame at his words. He kept on saying them all the same. "I need it, mistress." Dawn feasted at the weakness in his voice, his spirit ever more broken by the second.

Getting all of her mail, picking up some better food, having nicer televisions installed, and the rest all seemed so quaint, Dawn thought, and lacking in imagination. With such a golden opportunity, her mind flashed through possibility after possibility. Creature comforts could hardly satisfy her now. Some kind of blackmail using the senior Canidae, that insipid politico only a few points away from being Zootopia's new mayor, seemed obvious. Forget a dangerous escape, Dawn thought, she ought to angle herself for a legitimate sentence reduction coupled with a swelling of her financial nest egg after release.

In the meantime, the sheep had the chance to, being behind bars be dammed, live like a princess. As Chadwick slid himself down and rubbed his paws against his eyes, the predator's body in something like a trance from what had just happened, Dawn let out a giggle. Princess? What about: _Queen_?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks very much for reading!


End file.
